


Phoenix

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: 去年万圣节广义弓枪系列中的第三部分。





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> 去年万圣节广义弓枪系列中的第三部分。

八点，人群涌上街头，挥洒血袋和啤酒，与舞会格格不入的笑闹声穿过隔音窗的滑轨，钻进卫宫的耳朵。  
不是正式的应邀人员也非保安，所以无所事事地坐在这儿，他的旧业是保镖，在人多的地方总保持相当程度的警惕，男人在酒杯旁做小动作，女人的裙底露出枪柄，眼中一切如同讽剧剧场，只不过观众席单人独座。  
狂欢的色彩燃遍全城，本来打算闷头睡到天亮，藤村一通电话把他轰起来，说什么知道你HIGH不起来，正好陪我去个特别有意思的地方。他绑好枪套揣上P229，出门犹豫了一下没碰车子，打飞的赶过来，结果是个舞会。  
还是特别没意思的舞会。  
服务生戴着南瓜头套，小丑负责逗笑，真正的来宾涂着惊悚而精美的妆容，秉持不能显露身份的原则却故意遗忘一两个必要的特征。从某些方面来说，外头那群争抢草莓奶昔的吸血鬼都比上流社会的万圣庆典更有诚意。  
有人瞟着他的方向窃窃私语，卫宫起身往二楼走去，希望能找到个空房间，最好是可以在舞会结束之前一直保持安静的那种。他得等着藤村，省得她喝多了，其实藤村自己也是受闺蜜邀请来的，可那位前辈就是能心大到再带一个人有福同享，还美滋滋地给他画了个裂腮和疤颈，之后就不知道浪到哪去了。  
她老是折腾你，像用纸网折腾缸里的一条鱼，你还不能说教她，要不就会被戳着脑袋念叨：“你都二十八啦！”  
二十八，比想象中年轻。卫宫摸着自己的后脑勺，那儿有个车祸留下的疤，硬币那么大，头发都长不出来，任何事都会一阵一阵想不起，想起了又轻易忘掉。  
像垂垂老矣的灵魂回到盛年的身体。  
舞会上有些人听说过他，很多人以为他死了，神情像见到真的鬼。  
今天撞鬼不是挺合适么，他想着，路过了一个特别的人。  
记忆中留长发的男性不太多，恰好包括被黑红相间的面具遮住半脸的这一个，从嘴唇的形状就开始觉得似曾相识，面具的设计概念是神鸟，眼角延伸出张扬的羽毛，他瞥到那遮不全的脸纹，神奇地想到烤鸽子。  
然后继续往前走，不做停留。  
很明显，对方也看到他了，但说起来有些不好意思，他忘记那人叫什么了，非要给那种外形的人起个代号的话，就叫做旧爱吧。  
种在一起的种子起初彼此搀扶生长，日后枝叶各自繁茂便渐渐感觉拥挤。掰着手指头数到最早相识得有个七年又三个月半，七年之痒么，痒起来很自然地和平分手，他没觉得有任何不妥，对方也不是无故哭闹的公主。  
感情本就是要费心力去护理的东西，是每隔一段时间就要重新抛光擦亮的银器，费力又烦心不如暂且放下好了。  
他们达成这样的共识。  
并且画押，签字。  
“喂。”  
上臂的布料被抓住，他停下来，这幢建筑里应该是没有他想要的空房间了。  
“‘Emiya’，你认识叫这个名字的人吗？”身后一步远的空气问道。  
他沉默三秒，回答。  
“没听过。”  
“打搅。”那声音松了口气，脚步声向相反的方向散去，步速是常人的1.3倍。  
“嗯。”  
今天下午接到电话出门，卫宫对着自己车子的保险杠沉思过六十秒，那时候还不知道藤村叫他来掺和这么没营养的活动，怕出事故，比如突然忘掉哪边是刹车之类的。  
他的反应时间越来越长，不再适合做这种职业，明明以前开着越野车打猎都没问题，带一支步枪，朝天崩一响，好奇心重的狐狸会从山丘后面直起身子，远远看去只有指甲盖大小，三个黑点是耳朵尖和鼻子，瞄准黑点下方的前胸，扣下扳机，保证命中心脏。  
要控制一辆车，手肘和脚就足够了。  
从什么时候开始变得迟钝的呢。  
“那全身都是黑色的东西怎么办？”副驾驶座冒出某一提问。  
把刚才听到的人声放进清水，揉揉搓搓提出来晒干之后跟这嗓音异曲同工。  
“比如黑狼、黑鹰……你也是，人黑还穿黑色，想打中你的心脏也很难吧。”  
不难吧，虽然没太简单。  
对你来说不太难。  
准星长在你眼里，而我对你天生好奇。  
不锈钢栏杆映出藤村的大作，那家伙用糟心的画技给他涂了张笑裂的嘴，真的难看，怪不得别人纷纷侧目指点。真正的嘴角很久没有往上提起过，这会儿试一试，累得脸部肌肉几欲抽筋。卫宫掏出打火机，靠着柱子上禁止吸烟的贴牌点燃一支香烟，他在二楼的一方拐角，只要不把烟灰抖到别人头上就不会有人发现，他们都忙着应酬。  
他原先并不抽烟，因为这味儿老碍事地赖在库丘林嘴里，和有人讨厌菜里加胡椒一个道理，他烦还来不及。直到分开后的某个暴雨夜，回过神来地上多了无数烟蒂，桌角被不知什么虫蚀出半个指节深的烧坑，你看，想念那道菜却吃不到的时候，光闻到胡椒的味道都心生满足。  
是叫库丘林来着啊，这样啊。  
高挑的黑影混入一楼的人群，也不和其他人搭话，不断有女性对冷漠的神鸟伸出酒杯，共舞一曲的愿望却被一一回绝。库丘林始终背对这个角落，摇头时头发甩动的幅度愈加烦躁，最后随便点了下头，打算一了百了。  
他还是第一次看见库丘林跳舞，并且觉得那家伙更适合……什么来的，就是胸围稍大的女舞者容易崩开第二颗扣子的那种舞。交谊舞跟闲晃没多大区别，重点在于舞者之间眼神交流，他不关心那个——卫宫饶有兴趣地走到护栏边，把烟给掐了。  
喂，这么快就踩到女孩子，能不能专心点？  
你是干脆忘记怎么跳了吗？忘了也不要学女伴，男步和女步不一样。  
真棒。他转身走开，楼下第三次爆出哄笑。  
翻出卫生间的窗子，省了出入登记那些麻烦事，附近公园的长椅上萦绕着凉风和风笛曲，人群仍在享受他们的狂欢夜。分手时室外温度和现在差不多，这中间也才五六个月，车祸出在去外省的路上，之后顺便在那边留到最近才回来，好像过了一个圣诞节，所以……不对，根本没有圣诞节的事？他们是去年分手的吗？  
没有再见面的必要。卫宫盯着自己的十根手指，后脑的伤疤开始发疼。  
但我消失了多久？我有多久没有见过他？他有多久没有见过我？  
数颗长着翅膀的圆球飞进手心，他疑惑地抬起头，装扮成幽灵的老婆婆收起放糖的布包，对他笑起来：“开心点，下一个万圣节可要再等十二个月哦。”对于那种年纪的她来说，青年也一样远远没有长大，不会要糖的成人只是内向的孩子。  
他愣了一会儿，节日特卖的糖果样子做成眼球的形状，散发出酒心巧克力的醇香，吃到嘴里酒劲不小。  
下一个万圣节要再等十二个月，错过这个午夜，想见的人可能就再也见不到。  
宾客陆续从舞会的正门散场，他把糖果揣进裤袋，逆着人群与落叶一同行走，在签到处看到领子毛绒绒的黑外套。即使库丘林看到藤村并且认识她也一定不会开口询问，那个人的性格就是那样，只是站在那里面向大厅的出口，貌似无心地等待。  
卫宫佯装忘了东西，走过去顺手揉了揉他的头发，那家伙被他揉得脑袋稍微往右歪了歪，嘴巴的线条更平直了，无声地跟在后面走了几步。  
他问：“还在找那个叫Emiya的人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“别抱太大希望。”他把剩下的糖果丢进库丘林的兜帽，接通了藤村火急火燎的电话。  
好在藤村的闺蜜愿意送她回去，卫宫回到家转动钥匙，发现没有上锁，门口随意地倒着一双不属于他的鞋子，不死鸟的面具丢在置物柜上，没有管，径直去卫生间洗干净脸，慢吞吞地刷完了牙。  
库丘林霸占着他的床睡觉，卫宫坐到床边，随手摘了他的发绳，绳子上的装饰不是别的，是自己之前找了一整天也想不起丢到哪儿去的，这间屋子唯有一把的备用钥匙。  
他也终于想起自己的钥匙串里，那只迷之门匙上的数字到底对应谁家的门牌。  
我们画押，签字——  
无论何时你愿意回来，我一定不会将你拒之门外。  
这床不大，两个男人一起睡相当挤，被惊醒的库丘林没好气地瞪过来，又闭上眼睛，埋怨：“你谁啊。”  
“Emiya。”  
“没听过。”  
他笑起来，抱住对方已经在被窝里焐暖的身体，用力把头往枕头里沉了沉：“我累死了，别说话，也别动，非要说就三个字以内。”  
“煎蛋。”  
“好。”


End file.
